


Why Rhyming Riddles Are Bad Ideas

by RavenBloom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Humour, Never put orange in a rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBloom/pseuds/RavenBloom
Summary: Rhymes can be done so easily... except for the infamous word, of course. "Percy..." "What, Rachel?" "Erm... what rhymes with orange?"





	Why Rhyming Riddles Are Bad Ideas

Rachel walked out of the Big House, inhaling the crisp air of Camp Half-Blood.  _Now, this is how I like to spend my summers,_  the red-headed Oracle thought with a grin. She continued on her path, walking past the cabin belonging to Hermes and waving hello to the Hermes kids outside, no doubt setting up another prank.

"Rachel!" shouted a voice. "Rachel!"

The girl whirled around, her eyes landing on the black-haired son of Poseidon. "Hey, sea butt," the Oracle said, grinning. "What's up?"

Percy Jackson ignored the nickname. "I need to go on a quest," he replied, running a hand through his messy hair. "Wise Girl insisted on it, for some reason or another."

Rachel nodded. "Okay," she said. "Let's go back to the Big House."

The demigod looked to be in a rush, for the strong boy literally dragged the girl back through the camp, citing that he 'needed to get back to Wise Girl as soon as possible'.

Rachel just huffed, following along. Once they were safely inside, she felt the Oracle taking over her, and she started to speak, her voice going raspy.

_"Through the forests, the sea must go;_

_Seeking the traces of an old foe._

_Days will be long, and sunsets orange;"_

Rachel was rudely dragged back to reality. She blinked once, twice, and paused. "Percy..." the red-head started, trailing off at the end.

"What, Rachel?"

"Erm... what rhymes with orange?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little crack one-shot inspired by a chat with a forum friend. Cross-posted from FanFiction.net.


End file.
